gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Artie-Blaine Relationship
The Artie-'Blaine' Relationship, also known as Blartie, is the friendship between McKinley High seniors and New Directions members Artie Abrams and Blaine Anderson. Episodes Season Three I Am Unicorn Blaine is auditioning for a supportive role on the school musical, when Artie, along with Shannon and Emma, ask if he would be interested in auditioning for Tony. Asian F It is announced by Artie that Blaine won the male lead in the school musical''.'' The First Time Artie is directing'' West Side Story'' and during a rehearsal of Tonight with Blaine and Rachel, he asks them if they had lost their virginities yet, to make the part look more real. After they answer 'no' he tells them he is concerned they're not going to be convincing enough as actors. Season Four The New Rachel Blaine, Brittany, Tina, and Wade are in the race to see who is the new Rachel and the new star/leader of New Directions. Artie is the judge and he judges the four as they sing Call Me Maybe. ''Afterwards, Artie reveals the results and he picks Blaine to be the new Rachel, Brittany coming second, Tina third and Wade fourth. Britney 2.0 Blaine and Artie sing ''Boys/Boyfriend to cheer Brittany up with Britney Spears week (once again), to the Glee Club. The Role You Were Born to Play Blaine, still heartbroken, auditions for Grease with a Sandy song, Hopelessly Devoted to You. Artie comments on his performance: claiming that although it's a Sandy song, he is still the Danny Zuko they want for the play. Blaine refuses and explains that he can't portray love since he ruined his own relationship. Artie asked the role he might consider taking and Blaine answers with Teen Angel. He later gets this role. Sadie Hawkins Artie is on stage talking about how hard ans stressing it was waiting to see if someone would ask you out before Blaine cuts in to shorten what Artie is trying to say in a summary. They sing together in No Scrubs. '' Diva Blaine is talking to Artie next to the entrance of the choir room before Tina comes in angrily. Artie can see this so he goes into the classroom. Songs Duets *Boys/Boyfriend by Britney Spears/Justin Bieber'' (Britney 2.0) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Control'' by Janet Jackson (Hold on to Sixteen) *''Man in the Mirror'' by'' Michael Jackson (Hold on to Sixteen) *Do They Know It's Christmas?'' by Band Aid (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Bad'' by Michael Jackson (Michael) *''Fly / I Believe I Can Fly'' by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna / R. Kelly ''(On My Way) *My Love Is Your Love by ''Whitney Houston ''(Dance with Somebody) *In My Life by ''The Beatles ''(Goodbye) *No Scrubs '' by TLC (Sadie Hawkins) *''This Is the New Year by ''A Great Big World ''(Naked) Related Songs *Something's Coming'' from West Side Story (I Am Unicorn) *''Last Friday Night'' by Katy Perry (Pot O' Gold) *''Call Me Maybe'' by Carly Rae Jeppsen (The New Rachel) *''Hopelessly Devoted to You'' from Grease (The Role You Were Born to Play) *''Heroes'' by David Bowie (Dynamic Duets) Gallery 722ffd12172111e28abf22000a1e8b97_7.jpg tumblr_m9jts00muN1rt00ulo1_500.png Tumblr m8n01x9KHR1qgkj12o1 500.png Glee.S04E02.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_103.jpg Blartieduet.gif Tumblr_mg4a4bYjuy1raamr0o7_r2_250.gif Tumblr_mg4a4bYjuy1raamr0o15_r3_250.gif Tumblr_mg4a4bYjuy1raamr0o2_r3_250.gif Britney 2.0 Tina Blaine and Arties.png tumblr_mavgjitv7B1rdnxrro1_250.jpg BlartieBoyfriends.gif Glee-blaine-brittany-tina-artie-popular-mckinley.jpg Ouch!blartie.gif artieblaine.jpg tumblr_mh7w96shk61qeb7qjo9_250.gif tumblr_mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o2_r2_250.gif tumblr_mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o5_r2_250.gif tumblr_mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o1_250.gif tumblr_mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o3_250.gif tumblr_mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o6_r2_250.gif tumblr_mhwwxka7An1rrmwrko2_250.gif tumblr_mgt0heYUV61r62ix2o4_r6_250.gif tumblr_mhwwxka7An1rrmwrko1_250.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Stubs